Uma história de amor
by Pink Potter
Summary: Conta como começou o romance entre Harry e Hermione Resumo pessimo gente, mas a fic até que num tá tão ruim n!


**A love story – Uma história de amor**

**Aquela era uma noite comum naquela casa. No momento, encontravam-se ali apenas duas pessoas, uma mulher e sua filha; seu marido ainda não havia chegado, e imaginando que provavelmente ele demorasse mais para chegar, achou melhor colocá-la para dormir. Chamou então a criança para o quarto, Wanessa tinha apenas seis anos, e como sempre pediu:**

"**Ah mãe, deixa eu ficar esperando o papai"! - disse a garotinha rumando com a mãe para o quarto.**

"**Talvez seu pai demore querida, já está ficando tarde. É melhor você ir dormir agora" - a mulher disse, enquanto falava a menina ajeitava-se na cama.**

"**Mas eu não estou com sono" - reclamou a menina, a mulher sorriu.**

"**Você quer que fique aqui até você dormir"?**

"**Quero... Mãe"? - Wanessa a chamou.**

"**Sim"?**

"**Conta uma historia para mim" - ela pediu. A mãe já estava levantando-se da poltrona que havia ao lado da cama da garota, quando essa a impediu – "Não! Eu não quero aquelas histórias, já estou cansada de ouvi-las"!**

"**Então acho que preciso comprar uns livros novos para você" - a mulher disse sorrindo, olhando para a estante da filha, estava completamente lotada de livros.**

"**A senhora não sabe nenhuma história que não tenha nos livros"?**

"**Hum..." - ela ficou pensativa – "Eu conheço uma que não tem nos livros sim"!**

"**E sobre o que é essa história"? - ela perguntou curiosa.**

"**É uma história de amor, querida. Uma linda história de amor" - a mulher sorriu.**

"**Ah mamãe, não me diga que é aquele tipo de história de princesa que encontra seu príncipe encantado"! - a menina ficou um pouco aborrecida, já era grandinha para essas histórias, pensou.**

"**Não Wanessa, não é esse tipo de história" - a mulher pausou, fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro, em seguida olhou novamente para a filha e sorriu – "Acho que você adoraria ouvi-la, quer que eu conte ou não"?**

"**Certo" - ela disse.**

"**Bom... Como eu começo"? - ela, tocou o queixo, pensativa. A filha ajeitou-se na cama, então a mulher começou...**

_A história toda começa numa viagem de trem, pra dizer a verdade. Foi ali que se conheceram, ali começaria uma grande amizade, e num futuro desconhecido para ambos... Um grande amor. Estavam indo para a mesma escola, Hogwarts, onde aprenderiam a ser bruxos, mas certamente aquela não foi a única coisa que aprenderam. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, quem diria que se tornariam grandes amigos? Viveram tantas coisas juntas, inúmeras aventuras perigosas, perdas irreparáveis, mas nada, nada era capaz de abalar a amizade deles, pelo menos eles pensavam._

_Tinha o Rony, é claro. Grande amigo dos outros dois, também sempre esteve presente nas aventuras de Harry Potter, o "menino-que-sobreviveu". Andavam sempre juntos, algumas desavenças, certas vezes, os separavam, mas sempre era algo fugaz, nunca afetou a amizade que tinham. Mas no sexto ano, tudo ficou diferente. Tudo começou quando Rony descobriu que Hermione havia ficado com Krum, um rapaz de outra escola bruxa que conheceram certa vez. Ele ficou furioso, não somente pela amiga ter escondido aquilo dele, mas também porque achava que sentia algo por Hermione, algo mais que uma simples amizade. _

_Hermione, sentia-se do mesmo jeito que Rony, quer dizer... Ela não sabia o que sentia pelo amigo, mas achava que não era apenas uma simples amizade. No entanto, Rony, para "se vingar" de Hermione começou a namorar Lilá, uma colega deles. Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar, como ele poderia fazer isso? Aquilo era infantil, ficar com alguém só para lhe provocar! Raiva... Foi o que ela sentiu quando descobriu aquilo, mas a raiva foi acompanhada por um sentimento de decepção, uma dor que ela julgou insuperável... Tola... Aquilo não era nada se comparado ao que estava por vir! Só a dor de amor é insuperável! _

_Talvez tivesse sido a partir daquele momento, a partir daquela ação de Rony que tudo começou. Enquanto procurava refugio na beira do lago, naquela noite de lua cheia, alguém veio lhe consolar. Deu um pequeno sorriso quando o viu... Sabia que viria, sabia que sempre poderia contar com ele._

"_Mione" - ele a chamou de maneira doce e carinhosa – "Eu... Eu..." - ele não era muito bom em certas ocasiões._

"_Não precisa falar nada Harry" - ela disse, Harry Potter começou a se aproximar dela – "Apenas fica aqui ao meu lado"._

"_Sempre Mi, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado" - disse ele enquanto sentava, a olhou com carinho, a preocupação estava estampada em sua testa – "Olha... Tenho certeza que o Rony vai perceber o quanto gosta de você" - ela sorriu._

"_Sabe Harry... Eu não tenho certeza se o Rony gosta de mim de verdade"._

"_Mione, claro que gosta"._

"_Tudo bem, ele pode gostar de mim, mas não é da maneira que eu imaginava, alias... Acho que nem eu gosto dele da maneira que imaginava" - disse ela._

"_Como assim? Eu pensei que..."_

"_Eu também Harry, mas agora vejo que não poderia amar alguém como Rony, alguém que preferi fazer alguém sofrer só por orgulho" - ela parecia magoada._

"_Ele só ficou chateado por você não ter contado sobre o Krum..." _

"_Isso não é justificativa! Eu gosto muito do Rony, mas..." - ela o encarava, podia ver que aqueles olhos verdes prestavam atenção em cada palavra que dizia – "Fico imaginando... O que ele não seria capaz de fazer a cada briga que tivéssemos"!_

"_Eu entendo" - ele olhou para o lago agora – "Mas, Mi... Eu não queria ver meus dois melhores amigos brigados"._

"_Não se preocupe Harry, eu não vou ficar brigada com o Rony" - ele sorriu para a garota – "Logo, logo a gente faz as pazes"._

"_Fico feliz de saber isso" - disse ele._

"_Hum... Harry"?_

"_Oi"?_

"_Era... Era só isso que te perturbava"? - ela o conhecia como a si mesmo. Ele sorriu._

"_Será que algum dia eu poderei esconder algo de você"? - ele voltou a encará-la._

"_Acho que não Sr. Potter"! _

"_Eu vou te contar Mi, mas não hoje" - ele pausou – "É porque eu ainda não tenho certeza, sei lá, posso estar apenas confuso"!_

"_Eu entendo e esperarei! Quando você quiser contar eu estarei aqui para te ouvir" - ela o olhou, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Reparou cada detalhe do rosto dele, aquele sorriso! Ah, como Harry tinha um sorriso lindo... Juntando com aqueles olhos verdes... Ele era incrível, o Harry... Seu querido amigo Harry._

_Harry não se chateou quando soube de Krum... Talvez tivesse ficado um pouco triste, mas entendeu que a amiga não se sentiu confortável de falar sobre aquilo. Como ele era compreensível... Era um amigo de verdade, um garoto maravilhoso. Pensou na sorte da bruxa que conseguiria o coração dele. Ah, ela com certeza teria que passar pela aprovação de Hermione... Não deixaria qualquer uma namorar Harry... Sorriu devido tais pensamentos._

"_Harry..." - ela o chamou._

"_Hum"? - ele voltou a fitá-la._

"_Eu amo você sabia"? - disse sorrindo, provavelmente a primeira e última vez que diria aquilo para ele... Pelo menos significando apenas um amor de amigo._

"_Eu também amo você Mi" - ele a abraçou, Hermione sempre soube que era uma amiga especial para Harry, a única que ele realmente confiava._

_Os dias foram passando, e como Hermione disse, ela e Rony voltaram a ser amigos. O namoro dele não a perturbava mais, não a deixava triste. Entretanto, o fato de Rony agora ter uma namorada, significava menos tempo para ela ou para Harry, isso, de certa forma aproximou ainda mais os dois amigos. Hermione percebia algo estranho em Harry, em certos momentos ele parecia desconfortável e ligeiramente corado, foi então que ela notou que aquilo só acontecia quando Gina estava por perto. Numa noite, quando só restaram os dois no salão comunal da Grifinória, teve certeza._

"_O que foi Mione? Por que está me olhando deste jeito"? - Harry perguntou, desde que chegaram no salão comunal que ela não parava de estudá-lo._

"_Nada não" - ela disse sorrindo, lembrou que Harry pedira tempo, provavelmente porque não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos._

"_Como nada"? - perguntou ele desconfiado – "O que você está pensando hein"?_

"_Ah Harry! Vai querer saber o que estou pensando"? - ela levantou, mas Harry a puxou de volta, ela acabou caindo no colo dele._

"_Claro! Tenho certeza que é algo sobre mim" - disse ele, Hermione podia sentir a respiração dele, estavam muito perto, mas ela não se moveu. Seu coração bateu mais forte naquele momento, mas por quê? Nunca se sentira daquele jeito com ninguém, nunca sentira tamanho nervosismo, as palavras não lhe vinham, algo realmente raro._

"_Vo-você anda muito convencido sabia"? - ela finalmente arranjou forças para falar e sair de cima de Harry – "Por que eu ficaria pensando algo sobre você"? _

"_Você não me engana Mione" - ele falou – "E então, vai me contar ou não"? - Hermione soltou um pequeno muxoxo._

"_Harry... Bom... Como é que eu vou falar com você, se você ainda não deseja falar sobre isso"? - ela o viu corar._

"_O que está querendo dizer"? _

"_Eu notei mudanças em você. Há momentos em que você fica completamente corado ou se atrapalha nas palavras... Mas eu notei que isso acontece particularmente quando a Gina está por perto" - ela falou, nunca vira Harry tão corado._

"_Mione... Eu não contei nada porque eu não tenho certeza ainda" - ele falou, Hermione aproximou-se novamente e sentou ao seu lado._

"_Eu sei Harry" - ela tocou na mão dele – "Você já falou isso a ela"?_

"_Não! Claro que não! Ela ta namorando esqueceu"? - ele falou._

"_É verdade, mas... A Gina gostava de você Harry, quem sabe ela ainda não goste"? - disse Hermione._

"_Eu preciso ter certeza dos meus sentimentos primeiro Mione, estou confuso. Além disso, ela é irmã do Rony" - lembrou Harry._

"_Ah Harry, isso não é problema"! - ela sorriu, provavelmente Rony ficaria feliz da vida se Harry namorasse a irmã._

"_Não quero que ele pense que estou querendo me divertir com Gina" - ele falou._

"_Não pensaria! Rony te conhece, ele sabe que você nunca faria isso" - ela o encarou, Harry parecia preocupado – "Você é o garoto mais legal de Hogwarts Harry, Rony adoraria um cunhado como você! E a Gina... Bem, ela seria a bruxa mais sortuda se tivesse você como namorado"._

"_Você acha"?_

"_Eu tenho certeza" - ela forçou um sorriso. Claro! Como não percebera isso antes? Harry era o tipo de garoto que ela queria. Maravilha... Estava apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo... E pra piorar: estava aconselhando-o a se declarar a outra. Ficou perdida por uns tempos em seus pensamentos que sequer ouviu Harry a chamar._

"_Mione"! - ela finalmente o ouviu – "Está tudo bem"?_

"_Sim! Está tudo bem" - ele a olhou desconfiado – "Sério"! - ela deu risada de si mesmo._

"_Por que está rindo"?_

"_Acabei de descobri que sou uma burra"! - disse ela._

"_Burra? Ah, Mione fala sério! O que foi? Que você errou do exame da McGonagall"?_

"_Não Harry, não foi algo do exame que eu errei" - ela o encarou._

"_E o que foi? Se não é algo relacionado ao estudo me diz, quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar" - ele se aproximou._

"_Ninguém pode me ajudar Harry"! - disse ela. Beleza... Tinha que admitir que a dor que sentira por Rony não chegou nem perto dessa. Por que tinha a impressão que era apenas o inicio? Lógico... Afinal Harry logo teria certeza que gostava de Gina e quando esta resolvesse namorá-lo... Perfeito! O perderia de vez!_

"_Mi, você tem certeza que está bem"? - Harry notou um brilho diferente nos olhos da garota, as conclusões de Hermione deixaram-na com vontade de chorar._

"_Sim, não se preocupe" - ela virou, provavelmente na tentativa de evitar que ele visse aquela lágrima solitária que rolou do seu rosto – "Eu já vou dormir..."_

"_Espera" - ele pediu, depois de enxugar o rosto ela virou para ele – "Eu te contei sobre meus sentimentos, mas no momento em que me senti confortável para isso. Então, quando você se sentir confortável para conversar comigo sobre seus sentimentos, saiba que estarei sempre pronto para ouvi-la. Eu sou seu amigo Hermione, nunca se esqueça disso"._

"_Não esquecerei" - ela disse com um sorriso forçado. 'Obrigada Harry por lembrar-me que sempre será apenas um amigo', pensou ela naquele momento. Foi até ele e o beijou na face._

_Os dias nunca foram tão desconfortáveis para Hermione, depois que se descobriu apaixonada por Harry, não podia vê-lo que se sentia completamente "perdida". Ah, como ele era perfeito, tão gentil... Aquele sorriso meigo sempre estampado no rosto deixava-a sem jeito toda vez que eles estavam juntos. Voltavam de uma aula de Poções quando Hermione percebeu que seu sofrimento estava apenas começando. Gina e Dennis discutiam, momentos depois Harry e Hermione viram-na deixá-lo falando sozinho._

"_Gina, o que houve"? - Hermione perguntou._

"_Terminei com o Dennis" - a ruiva explicou, Hermione imediatamente notou um pequeno sorriso se formando no rosto de Harry – "Dá pra acreditar que ele estava me traindo com a Parvati"?_

"_Você está bem"? - Harry questionou preocupado, mesmo que tivesse ficado feliz com a noticia do término do namoro, a causa do rompimento provavelmente deixaria Gina abalada._

"_Sim" - a ruiva sorriu para ele – "Na verdade... Eu já imaginava que isto estava acontecendo, o Dennis estava estranho há tempos, e isso acabou desgastando nosso relacionamento"._

"_Se precisar de alguma coisa..." - disse Hermione._

"_Obrigada Mione" - Gina abraçou a amiga – "Estou bem"!_

"_Eu vou até a biblioteca" - Hermione avisou, notara o olhar de Harry para Gina._

"_Não vai comigo para a próxima aula"? - Harry perguntou._

"_Nos encontramos lá" - ela deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu, deixando-os sozinhos, pôde ver que Harry e Gina começaram um dialogo, seu coração doeu naquele momento. 'Não é de você que ele gosta, é dela', pensou ela enquanto caminhava sem rumo pelos corredores._

_Hermione sabia que agora provavelmente Harry e Gina poderiam vir a namorar, por mais que gostasse de Harry de nada adiantaria confessar tal sentimento se o coração dele já era de Gina. Poderia arriscar perder a amizade dele, algo que para Hermione seria pior que vê-los juntos. Pelo menos poderia ter Harry perto._

_As suposições de Hermione não demoraram a acontecer, em algumas semanas Harry e Gina começaram a namorar. Ela tinha Harry por perto, mas... Aquilo era realmente difícil. Agüentá-los juntos era torturante, ouvir Harry dizendo que gostava dela, ver beijos apaixonados... Por muitas vezes desejou não ter aquele sentimento por Harry. Com os dois melhores amigos namorando, Hermione agora passava maior parte de seu tempo sozinha. Caminhava perto do lago naquela noite, o inverno dava sinais de sua chegada com um vento frio e seco, não tardaria a nevar._

"_Pergunto-me o que fazes sozinha nesta noite fria" - disse uma voz que ela imediatamente reconheceu._

"_A solidão agora é minha melhor amiga" - ela respondeu num tom de melancolia. Há tempos Hermione dava sinais de tristezas e por mais que os amigos questionassem as razões, ela nunca dizia._

"_Ah Mione, não fala assim" - Harry se aproximou, gostava tanto da amiga, vê-la daquele jeito o deixava triste –"O que há? Conta-me"._

"_Nada Harry, pelo menos nada que você poderia me ajudar" - ela falou. Harry agora estava de frente para a garota._

"_Perdoa-me se não passo mais tanto tempo junto a ti"._

"_Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo que não sou mais necessária agora"._

"_Você sempre será necessária para mim, Mione" - ele tocou seu rosto, sentiu sua pele fria._

"_Cadê a Gina"? - ela perguntou._

"_Ta no castelo, a gente teve uma pequena discussão"._

"_Claro, é só nestes momentos que lembras de mim, não é? Só quando ela briga com você" - ela disse friamente._

"_Desse jeito penso que sentes ciúmes"._

"_E se sentir? Por acaso eu não posso"? - ela começou a si alterar – "Estou cansada Harry, estou cansada de ser perfeita, de só ter sentimentos nobres. Eu sou humana, eu tenho minhas vontades, tenho defeitos..."_

"_Não estou entendendo" - Harry parecia confuso._

"_Claro que não Harry, você não tem como entender"! - ela pareceu se acalmar – "Esqueça, volte para o castelo, deixe-me sozinha"._

"_Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha até você me explicar! Hermione, estou preocupado com você, será que não dá pra entender isso? Quer saber? Também estou cansado, cansado das suas desculpas sem sentido, eu quero uma explicação"!_

"_Uma explicação"? - a voz de Hermione estava fraca, não tinha mais forças para fingir, para reprimir aquele sentimento._

"_Sim Mione, é tudo que te peço, uma explicação para o que ta acontecendo com você" - ele pediu._

"_Eu amo você Harry" - ela disse olhando-o nos olhos._

"_Mione, eu também amo você" - ele sorriu._

"_Não te amo do mesmo jeito que me amas, não te quero do mesmo jeito que me queres, não te vejo do mesmo jeito que me olha" - uma lágrima rolou do rosto dela, Harry estava completamente sem ação – "Por que estou distante? Porque não consigo ficar perto do meu amor e vê-lo nos braços de outra. Por que vivo sozinha? Porque apenas na solidão não preciso fingir que és apenas meu amigo. Por que estou triste? Porque sei que nunca me amarás do jeito que te amo. Será que já tens explicações o suficiente? Será que agora já pode me deixar em paz na minha dor"? _

"_Mione..." - Harry não sabia o que dizer._

"_Eu não estou te pedindo nada, apenas não se afaste de mim" - ela enxugou o rosto._

"_Eu..."_

"_Que droga Harry, será que dava pra você falar alguma coisa"! - ela gritou, era torturante vê-lo olhá-la daquele jeito._

"_O que você quer que eu diga, Mione? Acabo de descobri que minha melhor amiga me ama, que estava sofrendo esse tempo todo por minha causa? Eu não sei o que dizer"._

"_Eu não deveria ter contado..." - ela ia saindo, mas ele a puxou._

"_Você quer que eu diga o quê? Que eu te amo? Eu não sei se te amo desse jeito, além do mais estou com a Gina"! - Harry a olhava fixamente, seus olhos demonstravam angustia, ela podia perceber que assim como ela, ele não queria perdê-la._

"_Eu não quero que digas que me ama sem amar, não quero que termine com a Gina por minha causa. Queria apenas que me abraçasse, que dissesse que não se afastaria de mim, que continuaria sendo meu amigo". _

"_Era isso mesmo que queria que eu dissesse e fizesse"? - ele perguntou, Hermione não entendia aquele olhar de Harry. Desistiu... A melhor coisa a fazer era tentar esquecer, não apenas o amor que sentia, mas também a amizade que tinham._

"_Esqueça Harry, esqueça tudo, inclusive de mim" - ela falou tristemente._

"_Mione..." - Harry agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos._

"_Sinto muito" - ela saiu, não olhou para trás, não queria abandonar aquela decisão._

_Hermione sentiu como se seu mundo tivesse acabado, tudo que ela mais temia se concretizou, perdera Harry, até mesmo sua amizade. Por que deixou aquilo acontecer? Por que se apaixonou por ele? Por que ele não poderia amá-la? Porque não mandamos no nosso coração, e se ela não pôde escolher por quem se apaixonar, Harry também não podia. Sentiu-se egoísta, não podemos exigir das pessoas sentimentos que devem ser dados por vontade própria. _

_Os dias que se passaram foram terríveis para Hermione, a ausência de Harry em sua vida era dolorosa. Algumas vezes o viu se aproximar, como se quisesse falar com ela, mas todas as vezes algo o impedia. Hermione não fora falar com ele, não por orgulho, mas por vergonha. Rony questionara o que houve entre eles, mas pelo visto nenhum dos dois queria falar sobre aquilo. O feriado de Natal chegou, e Hermione deixou Hogwarts para passar o Natal com os pais. Rony a convidou para passar o feriado na Toca, mas ela recusou ao saber que Harry iria também._

_Parece que passar uns dias longe dele ajudaram-na um pouco, ao menos não o encontrava frequentemente pelos corredores e via aqueles olhos verdes olhá-la com tristeza. Mas o feriado passou rápido, e ela logo teve que voltar... Foi então que algo aconteceu. Quando se despediu dos pais na estação 9 ¾ , Hermione caminhou sozinha para o expresso de Hogwats, sentia uma sensação estranha, era como se estivesse sendo observada. Já podia ver alguns alunos de Hogwarts, inclusive avistou Rony, Harry e Gina. Foi a última coisa que viu antes de sentir aquela dor, uma dor insuportável que a fez cair de joelhos no chão. Quando deixou de senti-la, pôde ver o comensal que a atacava e outros ao seu redor. Não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, pois foi mais uma vez atingida pela dor... _

"**Não imaginas o que Harry Potter sentiu ao ver Hermione sendo torturada pela maldição 'Cruciatus'" - disse um homem que acabara de chegar à porta do quarto da garota.**

"**Papai" - a menina correu até seus braços, ele a segurou e sorriu para a esposa.**

"**Desculpa a demora, tive que rever uns relatórios" - o homem explicou.**

"**Tudo bem" - a mulher disse.**

"**Será que posso ajudar a contar essa historia"? - ele perguntou.**

"**Claro papai" - a garotinha desceu do colo dele e o puxou, ela deitou novamente e o homem pegou uma cadeira e colocou ao lado da poltrona onde estava sua esposa. Em seguida, ele segurou a mão dela e começou.**

_Era um ataque de comensais, Harry não entendeu a razão do ataque apenas pegou sua varinha e correu até Hermione, podia ver a amiga no chão contorcendo-se e gritando de dor enquanto um comensal a torturava, sem pensar duas vezes Harry lançou um feitiço estuporante e cessou o ataque à amiga. Mas havia outros comensais, então um duelo teve inicio. Rony e Gina foram ajudar Harry, assim como antigos integrantes da AD. Entretanto, eles ainda eram inexperientes, os ataques dos comensais eram mais potentes e quando estavam ficando em desvantagem, alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix apareceram e os ajudaram._

_Assim que conseguiu, correu até o corpo de Hermione, que jazia imóvel no chão da estação. Viu membros da Ordem da Fênix conseguir vantagem sobre os comensais, e em pouco tempo pareceu que desistiram, pois começaram a desaparatar. Harry virou o rosto de Hermione para si e percebeu que ela estava inconsciente, o medo tomou conta de seu coração, não podia perdê-la, não agora, não depois que finalmente percebera que a amava. Chorou enquanto abraçava o corpo dela, viu Rony e Gina aproximarem-se para saber se ela estava bem._

_Hermione teve que ser levada para o St. Mungus, saber que ela ainda estava viva acalmou o coração de Harry, mas não o suficiente para impedi-lo de acompanhá-la, implorou a McGonagall, que logo chegou ao local e esta acabou dando-lhe permissão para ir. Era torturante aquela espera, era torturante ver os medi-bruxos correndo pelos corredores, era torturante não ter noticia... Por que Voldemort tinha que fazer aquilo? Um peso na consciência bateu em Harry... Porque ele não tinha praticado oclumência o suficiente para impedir que Voldemort invadisse sua mente!_

_Sim, fora tudo sua culpa... Sentou-se numa das cadeiras do S. Mungus, fechou os olhos... Viu tudo como num flashback. O começo do namoro com Gina, as mudanças de Hermione... A tristeza visível na amiga, por que ela estava daquele jeito? Tantas vezes tentou falar com ela, mas sempre era repelido, será que não confiava mais em nele? Pensar que Hermione estava com problemas acabou provocando brigas entre Gina e ele, a garota achava que Harry dava mais atenção a Hermione que ao namoro deles._

_E então naquele dia ele descobriu... Ele era o responsável pelo sofrimento de Hermione, era por sua culpa que ela estava triste. Hermione o amava, mas o que ele sentia? Não sabia... Mas não podia fingir que saber aquilo não lhe afetou, uma confusão instalou-se em seu coração. Estava com Gina, gostava dela, mas... Hermione, sabia que o que sentia por ela era algo forte, algo especial, mas ele sempre julgou que aquele sentimento seria apenas amizade, será que era por isso que se sentiu tão mal quando a ouviu pedir que a esquecesse?_

_Será que aquela dor de perda era simplesmente porque não teria mais sua amiga? Ou será que era porque sem ela ao seu lado ele não era o mesmo? Sem ela ao seu lado não havia mais alegria? Será que aquilo era apenas amizade? Os dias que se passaram foram os piores para Harry, por tantas vezes tentou falar com ela, mas nunca conseguira. Rony o convidou para passar o Natal na Toca e ele aceitou, acabou descobrindo que Hermione não iria justamente porque ele iria._

_Mesmo longe, não conseguia parar de pensar nela e na falta que ela fazia, estava na sala com Gina, mas seu pensamento não estava ali. A namorada o achou frio, uma pequena discussão... Gina notara que Harry estava distante há algum tempo... "Você não me ama, não é Harry?", ele a olhou, mas não viu rancor em seus olhos. "É dela que você gosta, da Mione", ela disse, Harry não respondeu imediatamente._

"_Eu gosto muito de você Harry, mas sinto que não sou correspondida, foi muito bom namorar com você, mas acho que não devemos continuar", Harry tocou-lhe a face, "Você não ficaria brava comigo?", ele perguntou, Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele viu uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto, "Você foi um namorado maravilhoso, tenho certeza que fará a Mione muito feliz". Harry a amava, sim, a amara esse tempo todo, como nunca percebeu? Foi preciso perdê-la para saber que a amava... Falaria com Hermione assim que voltassem para Hogwarts. Dormiu tão feliz naquela noite... Provavelmente naquela noite Voldemort descobrira que ele a amava e tentou afetá-lo atacando Hermione._

_Abriu os olhos, por que todos que amava tinham que sofrer? Será que não seria perigoso para Hermione se ficassem juntos? Estavam brigados, se chegasse a hora de atacar Voldemort, ela não lutaria ao seu lado... Será que teria que desistir dela para salvá-la? Chorou sozinho, até que um medi-bruxo veio até ele._

"_E então, ela está bem"? - Harry perguntou._

"_Bom... Deve saber que ela foi atacada pela maldição imperdoável, duas vezes... Mas, ela é uma garota forte, vai sobreviver. Está dormindo agora sob efeito de uma poção, mas logo acordará. Gostaria de vê-la"? - o medi-bruxo perguntou._

"_Eu... Eu posso"? - Harry estava num misto de felicidade e emoção, tinha vontade de pular de alegria._

"_Claro, venha comigo" - o homem o chamou. Seguiram juntos para um corredor, depois ele apontou um quarto – "Ela está ai, vou deixá-los sozinhos"._

"_Obrigado" - Harry disse, depois entrou no quarto. Hermione estava dormindo imóvel numa das camas que havia no local. Caminhou até ela, puxou uma cadeira e sentou. Ficou observando-a por alguns instantes – "Me perdoa Mione, tudo isso é culpa minha, eu nunca aprendo, não é? Perdi alguém que amava uma vez pela minha imprudência, achei que não aconteceria novamente, mas hoje quase que... Nem quero pensar nisso, morreria se você também morresse. Há tantas coisas que eu queria te contar, Mione... A mais importante delas é que eu te amo! Sim, eu amo você Mione e foi preciso te perder para entender isso... Mas eu não quero te perder novamente, não quero que nada aconteça a ti e é por isso que tomei uma decisão. Sei que vou sofrer muito, assim como já estava sofrendo, assim como você já estava sofrendo, mas acho que será melhor assim. Não te contarei meus sentimentos, não te envolverei nessa batalha, não permitirei que nada te aconteça. Se eu vencer Voldemort e você estiver disposta a me perdoar, quem sabe não poderemos ser felizes um dia? Quem sabe a gente não possa se casar, ter filhos? É tudo que posso te dar no momento, meu amor, uma promessa de fazer o máximo para conseguir que um dia fiquemos juntos" - Harry ouviu uma zoada, virou-se e viu o medi-bruxo._

"_Você terá que sair em breve" - ele avisou._

"_Certo" - Harry respondeu, e o viu fechar a porta novamente – "Eu amo você, Mione, um dia ficaremos juntos, um dia lembraremos desses tempos, um dia contaremos nossa história a nossos filhos, eu te prometo"! - Harry beijou a testa dela e saiu._

_Professora McGonagall e Dumbledore esperavam Harry do lado de fora, enquanto conversavam com o medi-bruxo que cuidou de Hermione. O garoto teve que voltar para Hogwarts, mas garantiram-lhe que Hermione sairia em no máximo três dias. Antes de deixar o local, Harry chamou os dois professores para uma rápida conversa._

"_Será que eu poderia pedir uma coisa"? - Harry perguntou._

"_Claro, Potter" - McGonagall respondeu._

"_Será que dava pra Mione não ficar sabendo que estive aqui"? _

"_Por que não quer que ela saiba"? - perguntou Dumbledore com aquela calma de sempre._

"_Temo que o que aconteceu com ela foi culpa minha, professor" - ele explicou._

"_Entendo" - foi tudo que Dumbledore disse._

"_Ah... Será que o senhor poderia pedir ao professor Snape para voltar a me dar aulas de oclumência"? - pediu Harry._

"_Sim, falarei com ele assim que o encontrar" - o diretor respondeu, McGonagall olhou apreensiva para ele – "Vá agora, Harry. Eu ficarei aqui com a Srta. Granger"._

"_Tchau" - Harry disse e depois saiu com a professora McGonagall, abdicar de Hermione não seria nada fácil, então ele teria que fazer tudo direito, bloquear sua mente seria o mais sensato a fazer agora._

_Três dias depois, Hermione retornou para Hogwarts. Ela ainda não entendia bem o fato de ter sido escolhida pelo ataque de comensais, mas achou que a razão mais obvia seria que ela e Harry eram amigos... Foi recebida com festa pelos colegas da sua casa, mas a primeira pessoa que seus olhos encontraram no salão comunal da Grifinória foi Harry... Lá estava ele, como sempre ao lado de Gina! Olharam-se por alguns instantes, até que ela desviou o olhar e sua atenção para Rony, que contava sobre os últimos acontecimentos da escola. Quando Harry retornou do hospital, ele dedicou-se como nunca a pratica de oclumência, além de ter explicado a Gina tudo que aconteceu, Harry não reatou com a garota, apenas pediu para que Gina não contasse a Hermione que tinham terminado._

"**Não acredito"! - disse Wanessa – "Isso não foi certo"!**

"**Concordo, mas há momentos de nossa vida que temos que abrir mão de certas coisas, por outras mais importantes, e naquele momento, a segurança dela era a coisa mais importante" - o homem respondeu, ele olhou com carinho para a esposa que deu um sorriso.**

"**Mesmo assim, eu não acho certo" - a menina insistiu – "O que a senhora acha mamãe"?**

"**Eu concordo com os dois, não acho que foi certo ter escondido seus sentimentos, mas o entendo" - a mulher respondeu – "Bom... Eu acho que já está na hora de você dormir, olha só a hora"! **

"**Sua mãe está certa" - o homem falou.**

"**Ah não! Eu não estou com sono ainda, além disso, amanhã é sábado"! - ela sorriu para os pais – "Quero saber toda a história hoje"!**

"**Há algum tempo atrás você só queria esperar seu pai chegar, e ele chegou" - a mulher lembrou.**

"**Poxa, mamãe..." - Wanessa fez aquela cara que sempre que queria alguma coisa usava com os pais – "Por favor"!**

"**Conta, amor" - o homem pediu também.**

"**Tudo bem" - a mulher se rendeu, agora que o marido estava do lado da filha, ela era minoria, teria que contar – "Onde paramos? Ah, sim... Você estava falando da volta de Hermione, não foi"?**

_Poderiam passar duzentos anos que Hermione não se acostumaria em ver "seu" Harry e Gina juntos! Ela não sentiu raiva, ódio... Apenas sentia-se triste, e tinha que confessar... Uma certa inveja e ciúmes! Mas ficar longe dele era ruim demais, ela não agüentava mais aquela "briga" entre eles! Por que tomou uma atitude tão precipitada? Por que confessou seus sentimentos num momento de desespero? Por que pediu para esquecê-la? Talvez porque tivesse achado que Harry não iria querer esquecê-la. Ah... Mas ele tentou falar com ela, não conseguiu, é verdade, mas tentou!_

_Mas ele desistiu muito rápido, mas pelo menos tentou... E ela? Nem tentar falar com ele, Hermione tentou, é certo que a vergonha era demais, mas não era desculpa, afinal amava Harry não amava? Sim, e como amava! Então ela tinha que amadurecer, e o amor dela teria que evoluir também. Tentaria ser feliz apenas em saber que Harry era feliz... Certo, esse tipo de amor é muito raro e difícil de se conservar, mas ela tentaria! Quem sabe um dia Harry não a amaria? Ah... Hermione nunca desistiria dele! Naquela noite, não conseguia dormir, pensando em como falaria com Harry no dia seguinte. Hermione rolou diversas vezes na cama, até que decidiu ir até o salão comunal. Desceu com um grosso livro de DCAT, afinal nada como uma boa leitura para se acalmar! O salão comunal não estava vazio, o coração da garota acelerou ao confirmar quem era aquela figura no escuro, o cheiro singular dele o denunciou... E como ela adorava aquele cheiro! Silêncio... Os olhares se encontraram e nada conseguiram falar, Hermione sequer se mexeu._

"_Se você quiser, eu vou embora" - ele disse levantando-se._

"_Não! Fica"! - ela pediu, viu Harry sentar-se novamente – "Harry... Eu queria..."_

"_É melhor eu ir, Hermione" - o garoto levantou novamente, era impressão de Hermione ou ele estava tentando fugir dela?_

"_Está fugindo de mim"? - ela perguntou, uma tristeza tomou conta de seu coração, por que achava que perdera Harry de vez?_

"_Não, estou te esquecendo" - ele respondeu friamente, tais palavras foram como punhais que dilaceraram o coração de Hermione, uma lágrima rolou no rosto dela, por que ele falava daquele jeito, enquanto que seus olhos demonstravam tanta angustia e tristeza? Talvez porque não fosse ela quem estivesse causando aquilo nele... Como fora idiota, todos esses dias pensando que Harry estava triste pela briga... Não poderia ser, afinal ele nem estava dando importância ao que ela queria falar._

"_Mas eu pensei que..." - ela ia falar, mas foi interrompida._

"_Pensou o que Hermione? Primeiro você diz que está apaixonada por mim, depois pedi uma resposta, ai se descontrola e pede pra te esquecer! O que foi, está arrependida"? - perguntou ele. Hermione não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquele não era o Harry que ela conhecia, não o garoto doce e carinhoso que adorava sua amiga... – "Anda, Hermione, responde! Diz o que você quer"!_

"_Eu queria sua amizade de volta" - a voz dela saiu baixo e um pouco rouca devido ao choro._

"_Minha amizade de volta? Como assim, você não me ama mais"? - por um momento Hermione pensou ter visto decepção naquela pergunta._

"_Eu não conseguiria deixar de te amar, Harry, do mesmo jeito que não conseguiria viver feliz longe de você, eu queria continuar sendo sua amiga, porque desse jeito ainda te teria por perto, para poder ser feliz quando você estivesse feliz, e..."_

"_Você só pode estar brincando"! - disse ele de forma sarcástica – "Que tipo de amor é esse"?_

"_Esse é o amor que sinto por você Harry" - foi tudo que ela disse antes de sair – "Se você sentisse uma pequena parte do que sinto por você, eu já estaria feliz"._

"**Mas... Eu pensei que..." - Wanessa parecia confusa.**

"**Calma filha, a história não acaba aí" - o homem falou.**

"**Mas essa conversa foi tão... Triste"! - disse Wanessa, sua mãe olhou para o marido.**

"**Talvez seja melhor pararmos por aqui, você ainda é muito novinha, filha..." - a mulher disse preocupada – "Há certas coisas que você ainda não entende".**

"**Não, por favor, continua! Eu não iria agüentar esperar..." - a menina pediu.**

"**Não olhe assim pra mim, foi você quem começou a contar" - o homem disse, a mulher sorriu.**

"**Mas você insistiu para que eu continuasse" - a mulher falou.**

"**Ah, querida, mas se você já tinha começado, achei errado parar no meio da história" - ele se explicou. A mulher apenas sorriu, o homem então continuou - Aquela conversa foi necessária...**

_Quando Harry viu Hermione na escada do dormitório feminino, sentiu seu coração disparar, sua vontade era correr até ela e dizer o quanto a amava... Mas não podia, pela vida dela, ele não podia... A melhor coisa a fazer era sair dali, mas ela não deixou. A tristeza na voz dela era explicita, por que só conseguia fazê-la sofrer? Um dia... Um dia eles ainda seriam muito felizes, jurou para si mesmo. Hermione começou a conversar, e ele entendeu logo que ela iria se desculpar._

_Quando ela disse: quero sua amizade de volta, o medo instalou-se no coração de Harry, será que ela não mais o amava? O alivio veio em seguida... Como era bom ouvir dela o quanto ela o amava! Mas Harry não poderia voltar a ser amigo dela, não! Desse jeito ela também correria perigo, ela também iria querer estar ao seu lado! Não podia deixar! Palavras duras foram necessárias, mas ver a expressão triste de Hermione partia seu coração e por diversas vezes pensou em desistir, a pegar no colo e beijá-la, enquanto gritava que a amava... Mas não podia!_

_Foi difícil vê-la falando sobre o amor que sentia e não poder dizer que ela era correspondida na mesma intensidade! Ela estava disposta a permanecer ao lado dele, mesmo que aquilo a fizesse sofrer só porque o amava! "Ah Mione! Também te amo tanto! Queria poder garantir tua felicidade e tua vida, mas infelizmente neste momento apenas posso garantir-lhe a vida, meu amor! Espero que um dia você me perdoe!". Depois que Hermione foi para seu dormitório, Harry fez o mesmo, ficar ali não adiantaria nada._

_Se os dias anteriores sem Hermione estavam sendo horríveis, agora os dias estavam péssimos! Até a conversa daquela noite, Hermione o olhava com tristeza, falava só o necessário com ele, mas falava, agora... Hermione sequer o olhava nos olhos, a magoa estava explicita na face dela, não trocara uma palavra com Harry por dias. Até quando ele iria agüentar aquela situação? Não tocara no jantar naquela noite._

"_Qual é cara, desse jeito você vai ficar doente"! - disse Rony enquanto enchia o prato, Harry por outro lado, apenas observava o amigo._

"_Não estou com fome" - o amigo respondeu._

"_Eu ainda não acho certo o que você fez" - o ruivo falou – "Olha só pra você! Ou melhor, olha só pra vocês"! - Rony apontou para Hermione que pela cara não estava muito melhor que Harry._

"_É para o bem dela, eu também queria que você se cuidasse mais" - alertou Harry, afinal Rony também era seu amigo e podia sofrer por isso!_

"_Ah Harry, qual é! Eu sei me defender, do mesmo jeito que a Mione sabe"! - ele disse, mas não adiantava, apesar de Rony ter falado diversas vezes que não era certo ele fazer aquilo com Hermione, Harry não mudaria de opinião, não deixaria Hermione se envolver na batalha final. Hermione veio em direção aos dois._

"_Com licença" - a garota disse, ela não olhava Harry nos olhava – "Potter, professor Dumbledore está chamando - ela avisou, "Potter", aquilo soou muito estranho para Harry"._

"_Obrigado" - ele respondeu, Hermione saiu imediatamente dali – "Nos vemos depois, Rony"._

"_Certo" - o ruivo respondeu._

_Harry seguiu para a sala do diretor, muitas vezes naquele ano foi até a sala de Dumbledore, então já sabia a senha. Ao adentrar na sala, percebeu que o diretor não estava com a expressão serena de sempre, seus olhos estavam repletos de preocupação. _

"_Professor" - Harry o chamou._

"_Harry, sente-se, por favor" - o homem falou – "Eu nem sei por onde começar..."_

"_Aconteceu alguma coisa"? _

"_Apesar de saber que você evoluiu muito em DCAT, não acho que esteja preparado para lutar contra Voldemort" - o coração de Harry disparou – "Mas... Temo que não possa mais evitar a batalha, Harry, Voldemort tomou toda uma cidade trouxa e está ameaçando matar todos se você não for amanhã encontrá-lo"._

"_Amanhã"? - nem Harry esperava aquilo._

"_Sim, mas eu entenderei se você não quiser ir"._

"_Não posso deixar que as pessoas morram porque Voldemort quer me enfrentar de uma vez! Eu irei professor" - ele respondeu, Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso._

"_Imaginava sua resposta, membros da Ordem e eu acompanharemos você" - o diretor explicou – "Aqui está, essa foi a chave portal que ele nos enviou" - era uma pequena estatua em formato de cobra._

"_Amanhã eu darei tudo de mim, derrotarei Voldemort" - disse ele antes de sair. A batalha final não significava apenas a possibilidade de livrar o mundo de Voldemort, mas também a chance de se acertar de vez com Hermione, a chance de ser finalmente feliz. Quando voltou à torre Grifinória, encontrou Hermione sentada lendo um livro. Assim que a viu teve vontade de correr até ela e contar que iria enfrentar Voldemort de uma vez, mas a idéia de Hermione querer acompanhá-lo evitou que ele falasse alguma coisa. A olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez em dias, e se não soubesse que Hermione não praticava legiminência juraria que ela estava tentando ler sua mente. Depois que viu Rony chegar no salão comunal, Hermione deixou a sala._

"_E então Harry, o que Dumbledore queria"? - Rony perguntou._

"_Nada" - ele respondeu._

"_Nada? Harry, Dumbledore lhe chamaria pra nada? Se não queria me contar deveria ter inventado uma desculpa melhor" - disse Rony._

"_Não sei se devo te contar"._

"_Por que não? Qual é cara, eu sou amigo, lembra"! - o ruivo falou um pouco chateado._

"_Voldemort marcou uma batalha amanhã" - disse Harry._

"_QUÊ"? _

"_Isso mesmo, ele quer me enfrentar de uma vez e eu aceitei"! _

"_Mas você não pode, ainda não está preparado" - o ruivo falou._

"_Não importa, eu irei! Não deixarei Voldemort matar inocentes por minha causa" - Harry disse – "Eu vou dormir agora Rony, boa noite"! - depois disso ele saiu. Não conseguiu dormir muito naquela noite, pensando na batalha seguinte. Aquele foi um dia completamente irritante para Harry, as horas pareciam não passar, não via a hora de se reunir com o pessoal da Ordem e ir atrás de Voldemort. Quando finalmente chegou a hora, Harry dirigiu-se para a sala do diretor, depois de se despedir de Rony e Gina. Queria ter pelo menos visto Hermione, mas não a encontrou._

_Viu Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mundungo, Sr. Weasley, Snape e Dumbledore quando entrou na sala. O diretor olhou para Harry, mas o garoto podia jurar que viu Dumbledore olhando com atenção para seu lado. Não deu muita importância, apenas se aproximou do grupo e junto com eles tocou na chave-portal._

"**Não dá pra acreditar que nem se despediu"! - Wanessa falou.**

"**Não deu - o homem disse – "Ela tinha sumido naquele dia".**

"**Deveria ter procurado, e se algo acontecesse"? - a garotinha perguntou.**

"**Pelo menos, desse jeito ela não sofreria caso algo acontecesse" - ele disse.**

"**Só na cabeça de Harry Potter mesmo, né"? - a mulher se pronunciou – "Como poderia não sofrer"?**

"**Sim... Continuem"! - a menina pediu.**

"**Ok..." - a mulher começou – "Mas antes de irmos para a batalha final, seria melhor explicar uma coisa..."**

_Aquela conversa perturbou muito Hermione, ela não podia acreditar que Harry sequer aceitou suas desculpas! Não, aquele não era o Harry Potter que ela conhecia, o que será que o fez mudar tanto? Tinha certeza que algo deveria ter acontecido para provocar aquela atitude dele, ou então esteve enganada todo esse tempo sobre Harry. Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, pensando nele... Os dias que seguiram foram terríveis para Hermione, por mais que suspeitasse que algo mudara Harry, sentia-se muito magoada. Não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele, não conseguia falar com ele... Afastou-se totalmente de Harry._

_Certa noite, Hermione mais uma vez encontrava dificuldade para dormir, e como sempre, a solução para ela seria uma boa leitura! Pegou um livro de Transfiguração e desceu para o salão comunal da Grinfinória, mas antes de chegar lá ouviu algumas vozes e parou no caminho. Conhecia aquelas vozes, então desceu silenciosamente... Ela não era de ouvir as conversas dos outros, mas não deu pra evitar, visto que seu nome estava na conversa. Viu Rony e Harry sentados perto da lareira._

"_Então é por isso que a Mione está triste, ou melhor, mais triste"! - disse o ruivo._

"_Você não está ajudando" - falou Harry ironicamente._

"_Ah, Harry, você quer que eu diga o quê? 'Parabéns' por magoar quem você gosta"! - Rony falou. O coração de Hermione disparou ao ouvir aquilo, era como se ouvisse a melhor coisa do mundo._

"_Não, Rony! Que você apenas dissesse que me entendia, que sabe que isso foi necessário para a segurança dela" - Harry se defendeu._

"_Mais o preço que você está pagando, que ela está pagando, não acha que é alto demais"? - ele perguntou, naquele momento as coisas começaram a fazer sentido._

"_Por mais alto que seja, Rony, eu estou disposto a pagar se isso assegurar que a Mione fique viva"! - Harry disse – "Você não sabe o que é quase ser o causador da morte de quem você ama, eu não quero correr o risco de perdê-la mais uma vez"._

"_Ok! Harry, eu não acho certo o que você fez, mas já entendi o porquê" - Rony deu-se por vencido, não convenceria Harry a mudar de opinião. _

"_Um dia eu conto tudo pra ela" - Harry falou._

"_E eu torcerei para que ela te perdoe" - o ruivo disse sinceramente. Hermione estava nas nuvens naquele momento, Harry não apenas gostava dela, ele a amava! A-M-A-V-A! Ficou pensando naquilo por algum tempo que nem viu os amigos irem para seus dormitórios. _

_Mas então ela voltou a realidade, Harry a amava, mas não confessou aquilo por causa do ataque que ela sofreu. Mesmo sabendo o quanto ela sofria ele a repeliu quando tentou se desculpar, ficou com raiva de Harry... Aquilo não era certo. Mas então lembrou das palavras dele, ele estava fazendo aquilo por ela, para protegê-la! Tudo bem que ela não gostou daquilo, mas ela o entendeu. Sabia o quanto Harry se culpara pela morte de Sirius, então imaginou como ele ficaria se algo acontecesse a ela. Hermione então entendeu que tudo que ele estava fazendo era porque ele realmente a amava de verdade._

_Achou melhor não falar com ele, fingiria que não sabia de nada, que ainda estava magoada, mas... Não o abandonaria! Faria de tudo para estar sempre ao lado dele, mesmo sem ele notar, para que pudesse ajudá-lo quando ele precisasse. Estava indo para o salão principal jantar, quando Dumbledore a chamou e pediu que avisasse a Harry que queria falar com ele. Notou a angustia no olhar do diretor, mas nada disse, apenas fez o que ele pediu. Chamou Harry, sem demonstrar sentimento e depois sentou para comer alguma coisa._

_Voltou para o salão comunal da Grifinória em seguida e começou a estudar, depois de algum tempo viu que alguém entrava pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Seu coração disparou ao olhar Harry nos olhos pela primeira vez em dias! Como seu olhar estava triste, ela pensou. Rony, então adentrou no salão e Hermione aproveitou para deixar o local. Ela sabia que Harry deveria contar a Rony o que conversou com o diretor, então ficou para ouvir a conversa delas... Sim, mais uma vez ouvindo o que não devia, mas era necessário! _

_Ouviu o moreno falar sobre enfrentar Voldemort no dia seguinte e aquilo a deixou completamente desesperada! E se Harry não conseguisse, e se Harry... Não, ela definitivamente não queria pensar naquilo! Não poderia perdê-lo justamente agora que descobriu que ele a amava! Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê? Precisava falar com ele, mas como? Precisava estar ao lado dele, mas não via maneira para tal. Naquela noite, Hermione não dormiu, pensando em o que deveria fazer... Quando todos seguiram para o café da manhã do dia seguinte, ela rumou para o dormitório masculino... Depois de muito pensar durante a noite, sabia o que deveria fazer!_

"**O que foi? Por que a senhora parou"? - Wanessa perguntou quando a mãe parou de narrar a história.**

"**Querida, você está bem"? - o homem a olhou preocupado, a filha poderia não ter notado, mas ele podia ver que seus olhos brilhavam naquele momento – "Ei, amor"? - chamou mais uma vez, ela finalmente parecia ter acordado de seus pensamentos.**

"**Ah, desculpem" - a mulher forçou um sorriso – "Eu nem percebi que parei de contar a história" - ela olhou para o marido e segurou forte sua mão, como numa tentativa de comprovar que ele estava realmente ali.**

"**Mamãe? Tudo bem"? - agora Wanessa pareceu preocupar-se.**

"**Sim querida, desculpa-me, não queria te assustar" - a mulher sorriu para a filha, que retribuiu. Podia ver seu sorriso na pequena garota, a mesma cor de cabelos, mas os olhos dela eram iguais aos do pai! E como ela adorava os olhos do marido...**

"**Se a senhora quiser, a gente continua a história outro dia" - a pequena sugeriu.**

"**Que você acha"? - o homem questionou.**

"**Não, está tudo bem" - ela os tranqüilizou – "Não foi nada, apenas... Bom, vamos esquecer isso"! **

"**Eu vou continuar então" - o homem falou.**

"**Não! É a mamãe"! - Wanessa protestou – "Eu quero saber o que tinha no dormitório masculino"!**

"**Você vai saber querida" - a mulher disse – "Vá amor, continue".**

"**Certo" - o homem respirou fundo para voltar ao momento da batalha...**

_Depois que Harry tocou naquela chave portal, juntamente com os outros integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, foi levado para um local muito escuro. Podia ver algumas casas as quais pareciam abandonadas, havia um silêncio sinistro naquele local. Dumbledore olhou para todos que estavam com ele, como se questionasse se deveriam prosseguir, e foi o que todos fizeram. Caminharam pelas ruas desertas daquela cidade, que pelo que Harry ia notando fora atacada a pouco tempo. _

_Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar pela primeira vez, quando viu um pequeno corpo perto da praça da cidade, parecia um garotinho e ao seu lado, havia um cachorro que também jazia imóvel no chão. Mais corpos foram encontrados pelo caminho, provavelmente daqueles que impuseram resistência. Harry sentiu agora uma raiva enorme crescer em seu coração, maldito fosse Voldemort por tirar tantas vidas inocentes. Um barulho forte os fez parar, vultos pareciam rodeá-los naquele momento, uma gargalhada arrepiante foi ouvida, Voldemort apareceu._

"_Fico feliz que meus convidados sejam pontuais" - disse a voz fria do Lord das Trevas._

"_Tom, pensei que tinha me proposto um acordo" - Dumbledore disse calmamente, pelo visto aquelas vidas perdidas não causaram efeito apenas em Harry._

"_Sim, propus" - Voldemort falou, o coração de Harry batia em disparado, enquanto sua cicatriz latejava._

"_E porque vejo tantos corpos no chão"? - o diretor questionou._

"_Ah! São apenas alguns sangue-ruins que não aceitaram minhas ordens" - ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – "Suas vidas não farão falta"!_

"_Cada pessoa é insubstituível" - Harry se pronunciou, os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort voltaram-se para ele._

"_Oras, continua um insolente" - Voldemort falou – "Mas hoje não sairá daqui com vida"! - mais vultos apareceram, eram comensais que estavam por toda a volta._

"_Há algum trouxa vivo"? - Lupin perguntou._

"_Por enquanto" - um dos comensais respondeu, naquele instante vários duelos começaram, os integrantes da Ordem contra os comensais, Voldemort contra Harry e Dumbledore. Algo parecia ter aumentado a força do Lord das Trevas, pois estava enfrentando facilmente os dois rivais. _

_Voldemort lançou um feitiço desconhecido que acabou atingindo Dumbledore, jogando-o alguns metros de onde estava. Harry desviou sua atenção para o diretor e Voldemort aproveitou esse momento para atacá-lo. Já estava com sua varinha apontada para o garoto quando uma voz vinda da escuridão o impediu, fazendo voar alguns metros por causa de um feitiço estuporante. Tanto Voldemort, quanto Harry procuram a origem daquela voz, mas para o garoto ouvir aquilo teve mais impacto, significava que... Não, não podia ser! Ela definitivamente não poderia estar ali! Mas era a voz dela, Harry tinha certeza! Onde estaria, como fora parar ali? Por mais que procurasse não encontrava Hermione! Será que... Não, ela não poderia estar com sua capa de invisibilidade! Uma rápida lembrança veio à mente dele, assim que entrou na sala do diretor, este olhou com atenção para seu lado! Harry nunca teve certeza, mas sempre suspeitou que Dumbledore fosse capaz de ver além da capa, mas o que ela estava fazendo ali? Desesperou-se, tantos dias tentando mantê-la longe da guerra e ela simplesmente estava no meio daquele "inferno"! _

_Perdido em seus pensamentos, mais uma vez Harry não viu que Voldemort ia lançar-lhe outro feitiço, novamente foi salvo pela mesma voz, que estuporou Voldemort! "Concentre-se! Derrote-o, você pode!", a voz agora parecia estar bem perto de si, aquilo foi quase um sussurro, e ele teve certeza que ela estava ali ao seu lado! Harry empunhou a varinha, de alguma maneira, agora se sentia mais confiante, talvez pelo simples fato dela estar ali, ao seu lado! É claro que a preocupação também não o abandonou, havia a possibilidade de Hermione ser ferida, mas enquanto estivesse sob sua capa de invisibilidade estaria protegida._

_A batalha continuou, Harry duelava com Voldemort de maneira excepcional, enquanto os membros da Ordem duelavam com os comensais. Harry olhou preocupado para a direção onde Dumbledore fora lançado, mas para seu alivio, o viu levantando. Ele não foi o único que percebeu isso, pois naquele momento Voldemort apontou a varinha para aquela direção, mas Harry o impediu de atingir Dumbledore. Entretanto, enquanto lançava o feitiço em Voldemort, um comensal apareceu e lançou-lhe um feitiço estuporante, fazendo Harry cair e seus óculos escapulir do seu rosto. _

_O Lord das Trevas adorou aquilo, que nem deu mais atenção a Dumbledore que ainda parecia bastante fragilizado. Voltou sua atenção para Harry que ainda buscava naquela escuridão seus óculos. O bruxo lançou uma das maldições imperdoáveis, Cruciatus, mas quando Harry ouviu o feitiço não foi seu corpo que caiu no chão contorcendo-se de dor. Assim que encontrou os óculos, recolocou-os e implorou que suas suspeitas estivessem equivocadas._

"_Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui"! - disse Voldemort, Harry viu Hermione caída ainda sob efeito da maldição, gritando. Sua capa de invisibilidade estava ao seu lado – "A sangue-ruim veio participar da nossa festinha"!_

"_Estupefaça" - Harry gritou, mas Voldemort se protegeu. Pelo menos a maldição parou – "Mione, Mione"!_

"_Que patético! Veio ajudar o namoradinho"! - Voldemort debochou, Hermione estava inconsciente, mas Harry a reanimou._

"_Você está bem"? - perguntou ele preocupado, Voldemort não ia deixá-lo conversar com Hermione e já estava pronto para atacá-lo, mas Dumbledore já recuperado o impediu, e enquanto os dois bruxos duelavam, Harry certificava-se que a menina estava bem._

"_Sim! Desculpa, Harry, eu não consegui evitar que o feitiço fosse lançado, então eu..." - ela explicava-se, mas foi interrompida._

"_Desculpa? Mione, você acabou de receber um feitiço por mim, e se desculpa"? - ele a abraçou forte, como queria que tudo aquilo terminasse de uma vez – "Mas o que está fazendo aqui"?_

"_Eu amo você Harry, mesmo que você não me amasse eu estaria aqui ao seu lado" - ela disse, Harry arregalou os olhos – "Sim, eu sei que você me ama"!_

"_Mas..."_

"_Eu acabei descobrindo uns dias atrás, numa conversa sua com o Rony" - ela disse._

"_E por que não me contou"?_

"_Harry, não é hora de falarmos sobre isso, depois teremos tempo para nos acertamos"! - Hermione falou._

"_Deixa apenas eu te dizer uma coisa, que há tanto tempo tenho vontade de dizer" - ele pediu._

"_Diga"._

"_Eu amo você, Mione" - ela sorriu – "Desculpa ter demorado tanto pra..."_

"_HARRYYYY"! - ela gritou, Harry fora atingido por trás e agora estava inconsciente em seus braços._

"**Ei, por que parou papai"? - Wanessa perguntou.**

"**Bom, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu cheguei do trabalho a pouco e sequer comi alguma coisa" - o homem reclamou, sua esposa sorriu.**

"**Seu jantar está na cozinha" - a mulher avisou.**

"**Não me diga que está pensando em comer numa hora dessas"? - a criança falou.**

"**Ei, eu estou com fome"! - o homem disse sorrindo.**

"**Ah, papai, mas isso não é hora de comer! Vocês têm que terminar a história" - Wanessa informou – "Já sei, espera um pouco" - ela pediu. Wanessa levantou da cama e foi até sua escrivaninha, olhou desconfiada para trás, depois abriu uma das gavetas, retirou de lá um pacote de biscoito de chocolate.**

"**Mas o que é isso, senhorita Wanessa"? - a mulher perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.**

"**Isso"? - perguntou inocentemente mostrando o biscoito, o homem apenas ria – "É do papai"!**

"**Meu"? - o homem perguntou confuso.**

"**Sim papai, é seu" - ela piscou para o pai, provavelmente imaginando que a mulher não tinha visto – "Toma, pode comer seu biscoito agora e não antes do almoço"!**

"**Ah, claro! Obrigado querida" - o homem entrou no jogo da menina e sorriu para a esposa, sabia que ela já tinha entendido que Wanessa deveria ter guardado aquilo para comer quando não devia, como por exemplo, antes das refeições. **

"**Pronto, agora podemos continuar a história não é"? - ela voltou para a cama e deitou.**

"**Claro" - a mulher disse enquanto via o marido comer o biscoito, sorriu... Como o amava! – "Mas é claro que depois vamos conversar sobre seu pai pedir que você guarde biscoitos para ele".**

"**Amanhã a gente fala sobre isso" - a menina sugeriu.**

"**Bom... Paramos no ataque de Voldemort, não foi"? - a mulher começou...**

_Harry e Hermione estavam tão felizes por estar mais uma vez juntos que sequer repararam a vitória de Voldemort sobre Dumbledore. O diretor da escola fora atingido por um feitiço forte e estava inconsciente. Aproveitando que ninguém mais o impediria, Voldemort atingiu Harry com um feitiço desconhecido por Hermione, e o garoto estava agora inconsciente em seus braços. Lágrimas já rolavam pelo rosto dela com a possibilidade de Harry estar morto, mas o alivio veio das palavras do próprio Voldemort._

"_Ah, não precisa chorar ainda" - disse o bruxo num tom de deboche – "Eu não pretendo acabar com minha diversão tão rapidamente. Aliais, eu quero prolongá-la"! _

"_Harry"? - Hermione ignorou Voldemort, quando sentiu Harry mover-se em seus braços – "Meu amor, você está bem"? - mas ela não obteve resposta. Harry levantou-se, os olhos fixos em Hermione._

"_Vamos ver qual morrerá primeiro" - Voldemort disse – "Ataque-a"! - ele ordenou, Harry empunhou sua varinha, mas não a atacou de imediato, Hermione olhava confusa de Harry para Voldemort – "Oras, esse não é um feitiço tão fraco quanto o Imperius, garoto! Não pode resistir à Imperius Totales! Ataque-a"!_

"_Estupefaça" - Harry gritou e o feitiço atingiu em cheio Hermione que não se defendeu. Ela ainda não podia acreditar, Harry estava atacando-a. Voldemort ria com prazer._

"_Harry..." - ela o chamou depois que se levantou, seu corpo estava dolorido, mas naquele momento ela não se importava, não podia deixar Harry ser controlado por Voldemort._

"_Não se iluda garota, ele não atenderá seu chamado, não depois da maldição que lancei nele! Nada como um feitiço bom aperfeiçoado! Ataque-a"! - mais uma vez Harry a atacou, mas Hermione ainda não se defendia, seu rosto estava repleto de lágrimas – "Se não se defender a batalha será curta! Se não contra-atacar será morta por ele"! - disse com ar superior. Aquelas palavras partiam o coração de Hermione! Ela sabia que não podia atacá-lo, sabia o quanto Harry deveria estar se esforçando para resistir a maldição, ela tinha que fazer algo para acabar com aquilo! Mas o quê? Enquanto pensava, seu corpo recebia os diversos feitiços que eram lançados por Harry sob o olhar atento de Voldemort. _

_Hermione notava que a cada ataque Harry demorava mais para lançar o feitiço, o que significava que ele estava tentando se libertar, mas até quando ela agüentaria? Até quando seu corpo seria capaz de resistir a tantos feitiços? Ela não tinha coragem de atacá-lo, depois de algum tempo não tinha nem mais forças para se defender. Tudo que fazia era andar lentamente, tentando se aproximar dele, o que a deixava mais vulnerável para novos ataques. Voldemort se divertia com a cena, enquanto assistia os duelos de seus comensais com integrantes da Ordem. _

_Harry se preparava para lançar mais um feitiço em Hermione, mas demorou tempo suficiente para que a garota o enlaçasse pelo pescoço e colasse seus lábios nos dele, Voldemort arregalou os olhos nesse momento, mas nada fez, talvez esperando a reação que aquele beijo pudesse provocar em Harry. Fora a primeira vez que Hermione e Harry se beijaram, ela sempre sonhou com o primeiro beijo deles, nunca pensou que seria num momento como aquele. Também jamais imaginou uma sensação como aquela, Harry correspondeu ao beijo, que apesar de curto, fora bastante intenso. _

"_Estupefaça" - Harry a empurrou e gritou, lançando o corpo de Hermione para longe. Voldemort sorriu de satisfação por confirmar que seu feitiço não fora abalado por aquele gesto de Hermione. _

_A garota levantou-se, mais lágrimas rolavam sobre seu rosto, sua confusão era enorme! Como Harry pôde corresponder ao beijo e atacá-la? Achou que aquilo fora um sinal de que ele estava quase se libertando da maldição, mas provavelmente estava enganada. Seu corpo estava tão cansado, suas pernas não conseguiam mais suportar seu peso e cederam, ela caiu de joelhos no chão, seus olhos estavam quase fechando também, mas ela teve tempo suficiente para ver..._

"**O quê? Ver o que mamãe"? - perguntou Wanessa impaciente.**

"**Ei, calma! Você é muito apressada" - a mulher disse sorrindo.**

"**Antes de continuar..." - a menina pausou, em seguida olhou da mãe para o pai – "A maldição não o controlava mais, né"? **

"**Não" - o homem respondeu, em seguida fechou os olhos, abriu-os quando sentiu a mão da esposa apertar a sua.**

"**Certas coisas são necessárias, meu amor" - ela disse carinhosamente – "Eu amo você"! - em seguida ela deu um beijo rápido nele. Wanessa sorria, sempre admirou o amor de seus pais – "Vamos, continue..." - ela pediu.**

"**Aquele provavelmente foi o pior momento da vida de Harry Potter" - o homem começou...**

_Num segundo estava finalmente declarando seu amor por Hermione, no outro sentia uma dor forte percorrer todo seu corpo, sua visão começa a ficar embaçada, até perder a consciência. Quando sentiu seus olhos abrirem ouviu Hermione o chamar, mas sua voz não saiu para respondê-la. Seu corpo se mexia contra sua vontade, estava de pé e olhava fixamente para a garota a sua frente. Ouviu a conversa de Voldemort, na qual ele falava sobre a maldição "Imperius Totales", e seu coração desesperou-se com idéias sobre o que o bruxo poderia fazer tendo o controle do seu corpo._

"_Ataque-a", ele ouviu e sentia seu braço se erguer, mas ele não podia atacá-la! Tentou resistir, mas certamente não seria como resistir à maldição "Imperius". O deboche de Voldemort aumentou sua ira e o fez tentar resistir mais, porém foi inútil, e então a atacou! Ver Hermione sendo atingida por um feitiço era torturante, agora ver Hermione sendo atingida por ele mesmo foi desesperador. Harry temia machucá-la, temia matá-la. Tinha que resistir, não poderia atacar Hermione, a qual sequer se defendia. _

_A cada ataque ele resistia mais, tentava controlar seu corpo, mas até quando ela agüentaria? Podia ver que ela sequer conseguia se defender, só caminhava lentamente em sua direção. "Mione, o que está fazendo! Afaste-se de mim!", pensou Harry. Quando ela estava bem perto, ele conseguiu se controlar pela primeira vez e ela então o enlaçou. Sentiu os lábios quentes dela tocarem os seus pela primeira vez, e uma sensação indescritível tomou conta dele. Harry correspondeu ao melhor beijo de sua vida com vontade, com intensidade, podia sentir seu corpo mais leve, como se aquela força invisível que o controlava tivesse desaparecido. Finalmente estava livre, conseguiu resistir a "Imperius Totales"! _

_Apesar de livre, Harry não podia demonstrar isso, era preciso enganar Voldemort, pelo menos por tempo suficiente para que ele se aproximasse do bruxo para duelar. Seu coração doeu naquele momento, no qual tinha que atacar Hermione mais uma vez, tinha que fingir que o beijo dela não o afetou e depois disso atacar Voldemort de surpresa, assim ele não teria tempo para contra-atacar. Fez o possível para que o feitiço estuporante não fosse muito forte e a viu ser lançada para longe de si._

_A preocupação era gigantesca, rezava para que ela agüentasse, para que ela sobrevivesse! A viu levantar mais uma vez, mas era visível o quão debilitada a garota estava, caindo de joelhos em seguida. Hermione estava fraca, ele sabia... Tinha que acabar com tudo de uma vez e a tirar dali! Ela estava perdendo a consciência e foi nesse momento que ele atacou Voldemort! Como previa o bruxo foi pego de surpresa e não se defendeu, Harry aproveitou e começou atacá-lo repetidas vezes com os diversos feitiços que aprendeu em seus treinamentos. Voldemort estava cada vez mais fraco, faltava pouco... Aqueles minutos foram como uma eternidade para ele, mas Harry não desistiria naquele momento, tinha que acabar com Voldemort, faria isso por Hermione, faria isso pelo amor deles. _

_Apesar de fraco, Voldemort ainda reagiu lançando alguns feitiços em Harry, mas ele conseguiu defender-se. A batalha contra o Lord das Trevas estava chegando ao fim, e a vitória estava a favor da Ordem. Não era só Harry que estava em vantagem no duelo, a maioria dos comensais estavam caídos graças aos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Lupin, naquele momento, já ajudava Dumbledore, o qual recobrara a consciência. Harry viu Tonks ir ao auxílio de Hermione, mas a garota ainda parecia desacordada. Rezou baixinho pela vida de Hermione, e juntou toda sua força para o golpe final. Voldemort fora finalmente destruído. A preocupação era gigantesca, mas seu corpo estava fraco naquele momento, e Harry também perdeu a consciência._

"**Ah, finalmente aquele bruxo foi derrotado" - disse Wanessa.**

"**Sim, chegara ao fim a ameaça das trevas" - a mulher falou – "Finalmente o mundo teve paz novamente, e as pessoas ganharam a oportunidade de viver sem medo".**

"**E eu garanto que uma certa pessoa finalmente ganhou a oportunidade de viver _sua_ vida, de ser feliz de verdade" - o homem ao dizer sorriu para a esposa e em seguida para a filha – "Nada disso seria possível se aquela que amava não estivesse ao lado".**

"**Hermione jamais abandonaria Harry, jamais" - a mulher afirmou, Wanessa sorria feliz.**

"**Ei, a história ainda não acabou"! - a menina informou – "Eu quero saber como foi a reconciliação, afinal tinha algo não resolvido"!**

"**Certamente" - a mulher começou – "Eles tinham muito que conversar..."**

_Hermione ainda tinha dores no corpo quando acordou. Pelo que notara, estava num lugar desconhecido, as paredes brancas e outras camas ao lado da sua sugeriam estar num hospital, talvez no St. Mungus, ela supôs. Levantou com certa dificuldade, mas não seria vencida pela dor, precisava saber o que tinha acontecido, precisava saber se Harry estava bem. Caminhou devagar até a porta, deixou o quarto e imediatamente encontrou McGonagall que vinha naquela direção. Pôde ver o alivio no rosto da professora, um largo sorriso nos lábios, teria Harry derrotado Voldemort?_

"_Srta. Granger, está melhor"? - a professora perguntou._

"_Sim, meu corpo ainda dói um pouco, mas estou bem melhor" - Hermione respondeu._

"_Ótimo"!_

"_E o Harry"? - ela perguntou, a professora provavelmente notou a expressão de angustia no rosto da menina e tratou logo de acalmá-la._

"_Sr. Potter está bem" - McGonagall não tirava o sorriso dos lábios – "Ainda está dormindo, o duelo foi muito exaustivo, mas não tardará a acordar"!_

"_Então... Nós vencemos"? - Hermione começou a sorrir também._

"_Sim, Você-sabe-quem não está mais entre nós, Sr. Potter conseguiu derrotá-lo"! - Hermione não continha-se de felicidade, além de Harry estar vivo, Voldemort finalmente não existia mais, significava que finalmente poderia ser feliz..._

"_Será... Será que eu poderia vê-lo"? - Hermiona pediu._

"_Claro, venha comigo" - ela chamou, Hermione a seguiu. O quarto não era muito longe, ao entrar viu várias camas vazias, e perto de Harry, Rony e Gina._

"_Mione"! - os irmãos gritaram ao mesmo tempo e correram para abraçar a amiga, pelo visto estavam muito preocupados com a garota._

"_Estamos livres" - foi tudo que Hermione conseguiu dizer._

"_Sim, finalmente"! - Rony também transbordava felicidades – "Chegamos a pouco, íamos agora ao seu quarto, que bom que já acordou"!_

"_Acabei de acordar" - Hermione falou._

"_Mione, o que você estava fazendo na batalha? Rony me contou que Harry iria, mas não disse sobre você" - perguntou Gina._

"_Eu ouvi a conversa de Rony e Harry, simplesmente não poderia deixá-lo ir sozinho" - Hermione explicava – "Então decidi ir também, na manhã da batalha eu fui até o dormitório masculino e peguei a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, quando estava perto do horário marcado o segui com a capa"._

"_Então você deixou o quarto daquele jeito"! - concluiu Rony._

"_Desculpa, não deu para arrumar" - Hermione falou – "Eu pensei que não conseguiria, houve um momento que achei que Dumbledore me denunciaria, ele olhou para minha direção quando entrei na sala dele, se me descobrissem não permitiriam que eu fosse, mas ele nada disse, e desta maneira consegui tocar na chave portal junto com os outros"._

"_Dumbledore disse que se você queria ir, não poderia lhe impedir" - Rony falou – "Falou que sabia que sem você Harry não conseguiria, porque vocês têm uma ligação muito forte"._

"_Ele está bem"? - Hermione perguntou preocupada._

"_Está sim, todos da Ordem estão bem, os feridos não correm perigo" - Gina disse, nesse momento, Harry mexeu-se na cama – "Acho que ele já vai acordar"._

"_Que bom" - Hermione respirou aliviada._

"_Vamos deixar vocês sozinhos, depois nos falamos" - sugeriu Rony. O ruivo e Gina deixaram, então, o quarto. Hermione puxou uma cadeira que havia ali e colocou ao lado da cama de Harry. O garoto dormia tranquilamente, alguns arranhões no rosto. Tocou com cuidado a face dele, ele estava bem... Como rezou para que aquilo acontecesse._

"_Oi" - disse baixinho quando Harry abriu os olhos, ele sorriu ao reconhecer a dona daquela voz._

"_Mione, você está bem"? - Harry perguntou, com alguma dificuldade ele se ajeitou na cama._

"_Sim, todos estamos, Harry" - a garota continuava a alisar o rosto dele – "E você, como está"?_

"_Um pouco dolorido" - ele sorriu – "Mas vou sobreviver"!_

"_Ainda bem" - ela disse._

"_Hum... Por quê"? - perguntou Harry sorrindo._

"_Porque eu ainda quero muitos beijos" - ela falou._

"_Quantos você quiser" - em seguida Hermione colou por uns instantes seus lábios nos dele, para um rápido beijo. Como estava feliz naquele momento... – "Eu te amo, Mione! Te amo mais que tudo"!_

"_Também amo você, Harry"._

"_Desculpa, eu demorei tanto pra perceber isso, e quando o fiz coloquei você em perigo" - ele explicava – "Eu achei melhor esconder o que sentia até Voldemort ser derrotado, não queria correr o risco de te perder novamente"._

"_Eu sei, não foi muito fácil aceitar, você me fez sofrer muito, Harry, mas eu entendi que você só fez isso porque me amava muito"._

"_Você não sabe o quanto" - ele disse._

"_Mas agora que tudo acabou, promete pra mim que nunca mais vai esconder nada de mim" - Hermione pediu._

"_Eu prometo" - Harry pegou a mão dela – "Nunca mais quero ficar longe de você"._

"_Eu também não quero". _

"**Ah, que bom que tudo finalmente se acertou" - Wanessa disse com um largo sorriso nos lábios.**

"**Então, hora da Srta. dormir agora, não acha"? - a mulher ia levantar, mas a menina impediu.**

"**Não! Espera um pouco"! - a mulher então sentou novamente – "Eu quero saber mais"!**

"**Mais? Querida, contamos-lhe tudo"! - o homem disse sorrindo.**

"**Não"! - ela olhou para a mãe, depois para o pai – "Mãe, pai, eu quero saber tudo! E depois daquela dia? Que aconteceu? Quando foi o casamento"?**

"**Ei, calminha"! - o homem sorriu – "Não era hora de casamento ainda"!**

"**E por que não"? - a menina perguntou, provavelmente achando que se eles se amavam, por que não casar imediatamente?**

"**Porque ainda faltava quase dois anos para acabar Hogwarts" - a mulher explicou.**

"**Entendi" - a pequena fez cara de pensativa, fazendo os pais sorrirem – "Vai, continua"!**

"**Se formos contar tudo passaremos a noite aqui"! - a mulher protestou.**

"**Não precisa contar tudo, apenas os acontecimentos mais importantes" - Wanessa disse.**

"**Ok,ok"! - o homem falou sorrindo para a esposa – "Deixa eu contar o resto da história então..."**

_Depois daquele dia, Harry e Hermione começaram a namorar, muitas vezes Harry disse que foi a partir dali que passou a ser feliz de verdade, porque além de livrar-se de Voldemort, pôde namorar Hermione, finalmente. Quando retornaram a Hogwarts, uma festa foi dada, para comemorar a vitória sobre o bruxo das trevas. A impressa fez questão de estar presente, portanto nos dias que se seguiram, as manchetes dos jornais não eram apenas sobre a vitória de Harry Potter, mas também sobre o namoro do menino que pela segunda vez sobreviveu._

_Era desconfortável para ambos estarem sempre nas capas das revistas, mas com o tempo Harry e Hermione acostumaram-se com isso. Não podiam sair a uma visita a Hogsmead sossegados, sabiam que no dia seguinte haveria uma foto do "casal mais apaixonado do ano", como foram apelidados. É claro que o namoro não foi só de alegrias, brigas vieram, como em todos os relacionamentos, mas eles se amavam muito e sempre acabavam se acertando. O tempo que faltava para concluir Hogwarts passou, Harry conseguiu um trabalho no Ministério de Magia e Hermione começou a cursar a escola para se tornar uma medi-bruxa._

_Depois de três anos de namoro, Harry decidiu pedir Hermione em casamento. Mais uma vez, os jornais e revistas "fizeram a festa", aquele provavelmente foi o noivado mais comentado e noticiado do mundo bruxo. O casamento não demorou, em um ano foi marcada a data e a cerimônia seria num sábado, numa igreja trouxa, a pedido de Hermione que desejou manter esse costume trouxa. Se Harry Potter achou que já havia ficado nervoso alguma fez na vida, agoniado, desesperado, praticamente arrancando os cabelos, estava enganado, pois foi no dia do seu casamento que esse misto de agonia tomou conta dele... Tudo porque Hermione demorou quase uma hora para chegar à Igreja, o coitado já estava pensando que ela havia desistido..._

"_Ela não vai vir"! - Harry disse já no altar, um burburinho entre os convidados._

"_Acalme-se Harry" - pediu Rony, o qual seria o padrinho dos amigos, juntamente com Luna – "Ela já está vindo"!_

"_Uma hora, Rony! Uma hora"! - o moreno consultava o relógio – "Não é possível, ela não me ama mais, tenho certeza"! - Harry estava a beira de uma crise de nervos._

"_Claro que ela te ama, mais você sabe... As noivas sempre se atrasam" - Rony falou – "Lembra do meu casamento"?_

"_Ah, eu só atrasei vinte minutos"! - disse Luna, Harry arregalou os olhos. _

"_Você não está ajudando" - Rony cochichou no ouvido da mulher, as expressões de Harry era quase de choro._

"_Me abandonou, o que eu fiz de errado"? - o moreno sentou no altar, no chão da igreja, fazendo o padre arregalar os olhos._

"_Controle-se senhor Potter" - pediu o padre. Harry nada disse, pensou que se ela não chegasse em cinco minutos era porque suas suspeitas estavam corretas, ela não o amava mais... Porém, um silêncio chamou a atenção de Harry, a música escolhida pelo casal começou a tocar, era ela..._

"_Mione"! - Harry disse, agora sim, começou a chorar, não descontroladamente, mas não deu para evitar algumas lágrimas. Ela estava linda, perfeita naquele momento, um sorriso enorme no rosto, parecia a mulher mais feliz do mundo... Quando seu pai a trouxe para perto de Harry e a entregou, ela disse:_

"_Desculpe, estava um trânsito horrível, e a chuva não colaborou" - Harry sorriu, estava tão nervoso que sequer notara o temporal que caia lá fora, o que provavelmente dificultara a chegada de Hermione._

_Depois da cerimônia religiosa, veio a festa, maravilhosa para todos, por mais que tivesse tentado evitar, vários fotógrafos estiveram presentes. A lua-de-mel foi em Paris, foi lá também, a primeira noite de amor entre Harry e Hermione... Dois anos passaram, anos felizes, Hermione estava quase terminando o curso de medi-bruxa e Harry já ocupava um cargo de confiança no Ministério, viviam bem, numa casa em Londres. Para ele a vida não podia ficar melhor, mas estava enganado, pois numa tarde Hermione lhe deu a notícia de que estava grávida, uma menina... _

_O período de gravidez foi maravilhoso, em partes... Harry queria que Hermione ficasse em casa o tempo todo, Hermione dizia que gravidez não era doença, e teimosa como ela era, trabalhou até praticamente o fim da gravidez... Mas a criança uniu ainda mais o casal, Harry passava horas acariciando a barriga de Hermione e conversando com o bebê, arrumaram juntos cada detalhe da vida daquela nova integrante da família... Até que ela nasceu, uma menina linda, muito parecida com a mãe, mas com os olhos de Harry._

_Inteligente e meiga, porém com certa facilidade em arrumar confusão, a menina tornou-se a paixão dos Potters, Wanessa era a herdeira de Harry e Hermione, a menina mais conhecida do mundo bruxo..._

"**A história de vocês é realmente a mais linda história de amor que já vi" - a menina disse – "Vocês passaram por tantas coisas e mesmo assim continuaram juntos"!**

"**Nos amamos demais para desistir nas primeiras dificuldades" - Hermione falou segurando a mão do marido.**

"**Hermione me amou, me deu uma família, me deu um motivo para continuar vivendo" - o homem disse olhando para a esposa – "Vou te amar para sempre, Mione"! - em seguida a beijou rápido, depois olhou para a filha e a chamou, a menina correu para os braços do pai – "Assim como eu amo essa menina linda"! - e beijou carinhosamente a testa da filha.**

"**Eu também amo vocês" - Wanessa disse – "Finalmente me contaram a história de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger"! **

"**Desta maneira, você poderá nos ajudar a contar essa história daqui a alguns anos" - Hermione falou.**

"**Hum"? - Harry fez cara de quem não entendeu.**

"**Que foi? Não vai querer contar nossa história de amor a seu outro filho"? - perguntou Hermione com um sorriso imenso nos lábios, o que fez Harry e Wanessa se olharem confusos e depois sorrirem como ela.**

"**Vo-vo-você está grávida"? - Harry gaguejou, fazendo Wanessa rir ainda mais, Hermione confirmou com a cabeça – "Eu te amo"! - ele beijou a esposa, a qual retribuiu. Depois daquela confissão, tanto Harry quanto Wanessa ficaram um bom tempo acariciando e conversando com a barriga de Hermione, até que a mulher mandou todo mundo ir dormir, afinal já era muito tarde.**

"**Boa noite querida" - disseram juntos em pé na porta, apagaram a luz e saíram de mãos dadas. Seguiram para o quarto deles.**

"**Você nunca pára de me fazer feliz, sabia"? - Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela.**

"**Te farei feliz para sempre" - ela falou, os dois pararam, e se beijaram de verdade, um beijo intenso, cheio de paixão e desejo – "Eu amo você, Harry Potter"!**

"**Também te amo, minha Hermione Potter"! - ele sorriu mais uma vez, antes de beijá-la novamente.**

**N/A: ¬¬ Hum... A fic ficou gigante, naum foi? tem 31 pags no word, hauahuahauah: )) Bom… Minha ideia era fazer uma short para o orkut, mas digamos que eu tenha problemas em fazer shortfics, hehehehhehe! Eu pensei em dividir a fic, mas depois resolvi posta-la toda de uma vez mesmo! Lembro-me que fiz a short há algum tempo, acho que foi qd ouvi algumas noticias sobre o livro 6 e fiquei meio chateada, hauhauahuaha... Entaum fiz usando algumas coisas do livro, mas depois mudando p que ficasse uma historia HH: ) Espero que tenham curtido! Se alguém ler ou comentar, saiba que fico feliz e agradeço antecipadamente! Obrigada! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


End file.
